


Riding In The Backseat

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ian and Barley take a break and mess around in the back of the van.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 29
Kudos: 189





	Riding In The Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Even more Onward stuff~

Ian stared at the ceiling of the van, trying his best to sleep but, failing horribly at it. His mind was racing and sharing a makeshift bed with his older brother in the back of the van certainly wasn't helping either.  
"Hey...Bar?" Ian softly asked, turning his head towards his brother.  
"Hmmm?" Barley mumbled, form shifting as he turned over to face Ian.  
"I can't sleep..." The younger elf admitted, curly hair messy from his pillow.  
"Your mind going a million miles a minute?" Barley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, yeah...How'd you guess?" Ian asked, softly grinning.  
"Cuz, mine's doing the same thing right now..." The elder elf chuckled, messy hair visible due to his beanie only being removed when sleeping.  
"Heh...Might just be my nerves or, I'm not used to sleeping in the van..." Ian spoke, just thinking out loud.  
"You get used to it..." Barley replied, arms behind his head.

"But...I can definitely think of a couple of ways to help wear us out-" Barley spoke after a few moments of silence.  
"Oh yeah? I think I know where you're going with this..." The curly-haired elf responded, noticing the tent underneath Barley's side of the blanket. Ian climbed onto his older brother's lap, pressing their lips together with hot, needy kisses; the occasional nibble of their lips mixed in. The only barrier between the male's erections were Barley's boxers, Ian's briefs, and the thin blanket but, the soft friction of the fabrics caused the occasional soft moan to slip through the flurry of kisses. 

"Oh god, Barley...I love you...I love you so much..." The smaller elf whimpered, cheeks and ears burning with heat, being a slightly darker blue.  
"I love you, too..." Barley responded, his own ears and cheeks a darker blue before resuming their kissing, the older elf's hands resting on his brother's hips. Barley pulled away for a moment, both him and his brother were panting; thin lines of saliva connecting their mouths.

The messy haired elf's eyes admired his brother's body; flannel shirt loosely clinging to his frame, sliding down his shoulders; his plaid briefs barely visible, erection pressing against his brother's own; boxer-clad member.  
"Ian... you're so adorable..." Barley spoke softly, staring into Ian's golden eyes; passionately kissing him after.  
"Bar-Bar...I need you...please..." Ian whined, thrusting his hips forward, allowing a small moan to slip out of Barley's own mouth.

The older brother placed a hand on his younger brother's chest, forcing him onto his back. Barley hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ian's plaid briefs.  
"Ready?" The wavy-haired elf asked, locking eyes with his younger brother, golden eyes gleaming in the low light.  
"Y-Yes... **Please**..." Ian begged, stiff member aching, needing to feel any form of stimulation. Barley slid Ian's underwear off, taking hold of the elf's leaking cock, steadily pumping it, slick noises soon filling the air, along with Ian's breathy gasps and moans.

Barley stuck two of his digits into his mouth, circling his tongue around them, before pulling them out and pressing the saliva covered fingers against Ian's tight entrance. The younger elf gasped as the slicked up fingers entered him, the two digits stretching him.  
"A-Ahhh... B-Barley..." Ian whimpered, gripping at the blanket beneath him as his older brother continued pumping and fingering him.  
"You're so warm..." Barley responded, fingers going deeper into his brother, eliciting a louder moan of pleasure from the skinny elf. 

"B-Bar-Bar...I need m-more, please..." The younger brother whined, body craving more pleasure.  
"Are you sure?" The larger elf asked, not wanting to go too far, slowing his actions.  
"Yes. I **really** do want this, Barley..." Ian assured, eyes filled with certainty. Barley slid his boxers off, cock stiff and tip already slick with pre. The older elf pulled his fingers out of Ian and brought the smaller elf onto his lap, kissing him deeply; erections pressing against each other.

Barley lifted up his younger brother; pressing his tip against Ian's tight entrance. He looked into Ian's eyes for confirmation; the younger elf nodding in response. The larger elf bucked forward, entering the warmth of his brother's body.  
"F-Fuck! I always forget how...ahh...big you feel inside me..." The thin elf whimpered, cheeks and ears burning a deep blue.  
"God... You're so warm, Ian..." Barley moaned, gripping his brother's hips.

Wet slapping sounds quickly mixed with the loud, heavy moans and pants started bouncing off the inside the van; creating a lustful cacophony of pleasure.  
"O-OHFUCK- Barley, don't... G-LLKKK-... don't stop... AHHH!" Ian loudly shrieked, gripping Barley's broad shoulders. The large elf's eyes were tightly screwed shut; tightly gritting teeth as a thin line of drool dripping down the corner of his mouth as he thrusted his hips forward quickly, pounding his brother as he heavily panted and grunted between thrusts. 

The smaller elf eventually let go of his older brother; landing in the bundle of blankets and pillows; tangling his fingers and arms in them as his tongue loosely hung out of his mouth, drool dribbling down his chin.  
"S-So warm...A-Ahhh!" Barley growled, grip on the younger elf's hips tightening further.  
"A-Ahhnnn- D-Don't s-stop... A-Ahhh!" The curly-haired elf gasped, entire body tingling in pleasure.

"F-FUCK-!" The older elf grunted, quickening his pace, bucking hips frantically, face and ears burning a deep, lustful blue.  
"B-Bar-Bar, d-don't stop! I'm...ahhh- so close..." Ian whimpered, cheeks and ears burning a similar shade of blue to Barley's; heat swiftly boiling in his groin.  
"I-I am...t-too- FUCK!" Barley panted, pounding into his brother quickly before releasing his thick load into Ian, hips weakly bucking forward with each spurt of hot seed.  
"B-Barley...AHH- I'm g-gonna...N-Nggghh!" Ian moaned loudly, white ropes painting his chest and stomach. Barley panted, sweat cascading down his body; as his golden eyes gazed at his younger brother beneath him; who was in a similar situation as Barley: sweaty, sticky, and sleepy.

The older elf ran his fingers over Ian's body; it was thin but there was some muscle resting underneath. It certainly was a nice contrast to Barley's musclegut.  
"I-Ian..." Barley mumbled, fingers grazing over the soft nubs of flesh on the younger elf's chest.  
"A-Ahhh... B-Barley..." Ian gasped, feeling a familiar heat return in his loins, member stiffening again. The elder brother smirked at Ian's stiff, still-sticky member, his own cock hardening in response.  
"Wanna...go again...?" Barley chuckled, resuming his thrusts.  
"Fuck yeah..." Ian gasped in response, soft moaning returning along with the wet slapping.

"Oh my gods..." The curly-haired elf moaned, riding his brother's cock.  
"Ian, you look so good, riding my dick like this..." Barley chuckled, smirking as his brother continued slamming himself down onto his throbbing extension. Ian simply continued moaning, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.  
"...feels so good..." Ian mumbled, body quivering.  
"You feel amazing, Bro..." Barley moaned, admiring his lover's body.

The older elf wrapped his fingers around Ian's cock, stroking it as the younger elf continued riding Barley.  
"B-Barley...I can't..." Ian gasped, orgasm on the verge of spilling.  
"Cum for me, baby..." Barley soothed, running his other hand over Ian's sensitive thigh. Ian took his brother's whole length as he came, thick white strands coating Barley's face and chest, head leaning back, eyes screwed shut.  
"That's it, good boy... here's your reward!" Barley purred, bucking his hips a few times before releasing inside his brother again, the thin elf's stomach bulging to accommodate the large amount of his older brother's spunk. 

After a few moments, the curly-haired elf pulled off his brother's limp member and collapsed onto his brother's chest, using his pecs as a pillow.  
"Feeling tired, _now_?" The messy-haired elf asked, fingers running through Ian's curly locks. Ian whimpered and simply nodded, pushing his face further against the hot skin of his elder brother's chest.  
"Me too, buddy...me too..." Barley said with a smile as he closed his eyes, hearing Ian's soft, steady breathing; meaning he was asleep.

\---Next Morning---

Ian whined as he woke up, feeling something hard pressing against his stomach. His whole body felt sticky and sweaty, he really needed a shower as soon as possible. Ian couldn't really ignore the stiff, throbbing length that was Barley's morning wood; even though Ian's own morning hardness wasn't much different. 

Ian slid down to his brother's groin, taking hold of the elf's stiff cock, gently licking at the cockhead.  
"Nnngghh..." The older brother moaned, obviously still half-asleep as one of his hands gripped Ian's messy, curly hair; urging the younger elf to take his older brother's cock into his mouth.  
"Mmmm-" The thin elf moaned around his brother's fleshy extension as he continued to take a little more with each bob of his head. Barley continued to sleepily moan and groan, gripping his brother's hair. 

"Hmmm~" Ian hummed around his sibling's thick member; rubbing Barley's balls with one hand and stroking himself with the other. Barley continued his mix of moans and gasps, still asleep as he was pleasured by his younger brother's wet, warm mouth.  
"F-Fuuu~" Barley moaned, fingers tightening around Ian's hair, signifying that the bulky elf was getting close.  
"Mmmm~" Ian softly purred, taking as much of Barley's length into his mouth that he could; without choking. The younger elf firmly squeezed his brother's sack while furiously pumping at his own cock. 

Barley growled as he came, filling Ian's mouth. The younger elf pulled off his sibling's cock; stray spurts of hot seed landing on his face. Ian swallowed his brother's fertile load before moaning loudly as he came, thick ropes coating his hand and the blanket beneath him.  
"Heh...That's _quite_ the sight to wake up too~" Barley chuckled, glancing down at his younger brother's seed covered face as he panted heavily, still seeing stars.  
"I...ahh...fucking...love you..." Ian panted, cheeks and ears a bright blue; matching Barley's own. 

The older brother pulled his smaller sibling onto his lap, happily hugging him, placing butterfly kisses along the younger elf's neck. After cuddling and kissing for a half hour; Ian eventually spoke.  
"Hey, Barley...We should get back on the road." The curly-haired elf suggested, golden eyes locked with his brother's matching own.  
"Yeah, you're right. I just hope we find someplace to shower along the way..." Barley agreed, stretching his arms.  
"I'm sure we will; if all else fails, we can just find a lake or stream to use..." Ian said, pulling on his briefs, shirt, and pants.  
"Hey, Ian?"  
"Yes, Barley?"  
"I love you!"  
"I love you, too!"  
After sharing a passionate kiss, the brothers resumed their quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help me out. They let me know that you like my stories and inspire me to make more! 💕


End file.
